A New Day
by icequeen7
Summary: *Chapter Three Now Up!*Skye moves on from Jax...and onto a new guy in town. But will she end up getting her heart broken all over again? *PLEASE R&R!*
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic on this board, albeit not my first one ever. Um, it's a Skye/other fic, but that's all I'm letting on right now, since anymore than that would ruin the suspense. This takes place in almost current time. Alcazar was NOT murdered, so therefore, neither Brenda nor Jax are in jail or being questioned, and Skye didn't sleep w/ Alcazar either. Just to recap about the time period: Jax DID leave Skye for Brenda, Skye WAS off the wagon (the "infamous" confrontation took place), but Alcazar was NOT killed and Skye did NOT sleep w/ him. Oh, and she didn't sleep with Coleman either. Blech. :P Anyway, I heart feedback so please read & review! Thanks in advance.  
  
Disclaimer: Um, hello, if I owned General Hospital or any of its characters would I be writing fanfiction? Er.no. :)  
  
A New Day.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The icy wind bit at my face as I hurried down the crowded streets of Port Charles. AJ had stolen my car keys, proclaiming that I was "too drunk" to drive. What the hell does he know anyhow? He has more DUIs than I do! Damned hypocrite. I hate him.  
  
Well that's a boldfaced lie if I ever told one, considering I love my brother more than anyone else, for the most part. And, when he's thinking of someone other than himself, he loves me too. If I didn't have him I don't know what I would do. Well, actually I do know what I'd be doing. I would be drinking and driving right now, doing the one thing I swore I'd never do after what happened all those years ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So Miss Chandler, what do you want to do with your life?" the doctor inquired.  
  
"Well, I want to have a big family. You know with three, maybe four kids. I adore children!" I'd said with a huge smile on my face. However, the doctor's face reflected the exact opposite of what I felt, as a grim look passed over her.  
  
"Miss Chandler, about that, I'm afraid it's impossible."  
  
My face dropped, "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm afraid that during your accident you ruptured your abdomen very badly, a lot of the pressure focused on your reproductive organs. You're not infertile but."  
  
"But what?" I pressed, though not really wanting to hear what she knew was coming.  
  
"But if you ever got pregnant, the pressure on your reproductive organs would be too much for your body to handle and.well.your baby would die, and there's a great chance that you would too."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I bitterly wiped at frozen tear from my cheek as I continued my journey through Port Charles. I'm so damn weak, I cry at the littlest things. I have got to stop doing that. After what.what he did to me, I vowed to myself that I would never let anyone see my cry again. Ever.  
  
God I hate that man. I can't even say his name anymore. It leaves a bitter and sour taste in my mouth, and in my heart. He deserves all the pain in the world after what he did to me, and I'm the best one to deliver that pain. As they say, revenge is best served cold. And that goes for his whore too. After all, it takes two to tango and she was dancing the night away with my husband. Well, if they had their way it would be ex- husband, but that's exactly what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to just give him up like a good little girl. Hell no. Those two are going to feel so much pain and so much agony that they're going to wonder why they ever thought to cross me. After all, I was raised a Chandler. And everybody knows that when you cross a Chandler, you pay.  
  
Yet somehow, all of this revenge doesn't seem to be as comforting as it was when I first thought of this plan. My heart still feels broken and my soul still feels empty. I shouldn't be surprised that all this is happening to me. This happens every single damned time. I open my heart, trust a man, and I get trampled on, without fail. I sigh heavily; my life is such a mess. Maybe love's just not for me.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted as I knock straight into another pedestrian. I look down at all of the belongings he dropped. I'm just a walking disaster these days.  
  
"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," I say, bending down to pick up his things. Delivering them, and more apologies, back to him, I get a glimpse of his face for the first time, and I'm certainly not disappointed, as I bumped into a very attractive man.  
  
"Hi," I greet him shyly.  
  
"Hey," he returns.  
  
Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all. 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Feedback is loved and appreciated. I still don't own GH or any of its characters, unfortunately, but I do own this story! R&R please!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
I sit back comfortably on my chair and giggle softly as I stare at the priceless picture in front of me. I'm now at the Port Charles Hotel, as I couldn't stand to live in that Lakehouse anymore. Way too many memories that were dredged up there. I still had Jax's heartfelt message on the answering machine, as I couldn't bring myself to delete it. But every time I listened to it was like torture as I remembered what could have been. So finally, earlier today, I got up the courage to finally get rid of that message.  
  
Well, not just the message, the entire answering machine. I threw it in the lake.and it felt good. Really good. So after that I smashed every single fragile object in the house, pawned off every single piece of jewelry that Jax ever bought me, went out and bought some of my own jewelry, burned all of Jax's clothes and every picture of him in the house, packed up my clothes, and left the Lakehouse for good.  
  
Oh, but that's not all. I then went to Brenda's cottage and informed Jax that I was throwing in the towel and that he could have the Lakehouse. He was skeptical at first, of course, but then I really put on one of my best performances, if I do say so myself, and gave a heartfelt speech about how I needed to stop hanging onto the past. At that, he gave in, said an icily polite "thank you", and slammed the door in my face. The usual treatment of me these days. But I shrugged it off and told myself that I would get him back later that night.  
  
From there I raced straight to the Lakehouse and hid out there, waiting for Jax's destined arrival. I was not disappointed, as about 10 minutes later I heard another car pulling up and heard footsteps approaching the house. Unfortunately, I also heard one of Brenda's fingernails-on-chalkboard-giggles and then heard the slut say something about how she was glad I "finally let go of you, Jax!" Stupid, husband- stealing whore. I was tempted to run out there and let her sleep with the answering machine, but I convinced myself to wait, knowing the payoff would be brilliance. Finally the moment came, Jax and mistress stepped into the residence, and got a glimpse of the "new and improved" Lakehouse. Complete with a pile of burnt clothes & pictures in the middle of the living room, smashed crystal (and the glass from all the windows) covering the floor of each room, every single piece of furniture turned over, and a little note sitting on the table. Right then, the flash went off on my camera. What? It's not like I couldn't pass on an opportunity to capture that look forever, besides they couldn't see me because I took the picture from the outside, and they were too preoccupied with the shambled Lakehouse. It's hard to describe it was a mix between an "Ohmygod" and a "Whatthehell?" expression that covered their faces. Heh heh.  
  
Then Jax went over to the coffee table (the only piece of furniture that hadn't been destroyed) and read my little memo. I believe that it went something like this:  
  
Dear Jax and Mistress, Did you honestly think that I, Skye Chandler Quartermaine, would give up so easily? Because if you did, then Jax, you never knew me at all. You should know that I always get my payback to anyone that crosses me. And this? This is just the beginning of my vengeance. I really hope that you two enjoyed your one night of sweet adultery, because these are the consequences from it. And believe you me; you'll never have another "sweet" night again.  
  
With love always, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine-Jacks (forgot that for a second, didn't ya?)  
  
Ahhhh.sweet payback. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. From here on out, it's open fire on those two. Plus, I now have some help. I have AJ, of course, but now I also have my new friend named Ric.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm Skye Chandler-Quartermaine," I said, offering a hand and a pleasant smile to the stranger in front of me. I purposely left out my married name. I only use it around Jax and Brenda now, and just because it gets their blood boiling. He looked at my extended hand for a second and reluctantly shook it, not speaking a word but proffering a smile in return.  
  
"Oh, come on, you've got to have a name," I said charmingly, still presenting my lovely smile. Hey, I know how to work my looks to my advantage, and I know I've got a nice smile.  
  
He stared at me a few seconds longer. His dark eyes probed over me, as if trying to read me, but he still didn't offer any information.  
  
I sighed and dropped my hand, deciding to try this in a new direction.  
  
"Ok, fine, if that's the way you want it to be." I brushed past him and began to walk away. After a few seconds he fell into my trap and called my name. I smiled, my back still turned, before putting on an innocent look and sauntering back to him.  
  
"Yes.?" I questioned putting on my best innocent act.  
  
He looked down and smiled before looking back up at me and saying "Ric."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"That's my name, Ric, and that's all the information you need to know," he finished before turning his back to me and disappearing back into the crowd.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
OK, so maybe I didn't have help yet. But all I needed was a good strategy and he'd be on my side in no time.  
  
AN: Thanks for reading! R&R please! 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Sorry for taking so long! Anyhow, here's the next chapter of this story! Please R&R as feedback gives me life!  
  
Disclaimer: Really, if I owned Skye, Ric, or General Hospital would I really be writing FANFICTION? I thought not.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"What's the big deal about this guy anyway?" AJ questioned after taking a bite out of his meal.  
  
"AJ, this guy, Ric, could be an important ally to us!" I protested, sipping my water. AJ wouldn't allow me to have anything alcoholic. And honestly, I didn't feel like I needed alcohol anymore. I was out of my downward spiral and onto my revenge plot. And for this to fully work, I needed to be sober. Of course, I had talked to my sponsor the other day and was now going to daily AA meetings with AJ, so this epiphany wasn't all my doing.  
  
"Us, or you?" AJ inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"AJ, you and I are in this together. I scratch your back; you scratch mine, that is how we work! All for one and one for all! Do I need to continue with the incredibly clichéd famous quotes or is this ringing a bell?"  
  
"Alright, alright, I get the picture," he chuckled. "So why this guy in particular?"  
  
"Well," I began, rubbing my hands together, "he's new in town, so therefore he hasn't had time to hear all of the horror stories of the evil that is you and I." AJ rolled his eyes at my cynicism, and probably also at the fact that it was so incredibly sad that there was a lot of truth to what I'm saying.  
  
"So how are you going to get him to help us?"  
  
"Well, that's what I'm still trying to figure out here. That's why I wanted you to meet me here tonight," I said, motioning at Kelly's.  
  
"We need to come up with a plan?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
AJ sighed, "Skye, do you remember how our last plan turned out?" My mind quickly flashed back to the Courtney mess last spring before I shook it out.  
  
"AJ this is different. This is.brilliant."  
  
"And mine wasn't?"  
  
"AJ, brother darling, you were messing with your heart. I'm smart enough to know never to mess with affairs of the heart."  
  
AJ snorted at me, and I realized that he must have been remembering my plan to win over Jax that same spring.  
  
I laughed and gave in, "Fine, maybe never, but not this time. I've learned my lesson, and this plan is pure revenge."  
  
Just then, something caught AJ's eye behind me and he subtly nodded for me to look. I turned around and, sure enough, there was my friend from the other night.  
  
"That him?" AJ asked.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Skye, I hate to burst your bubble but the guy already works for Sonny!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I saw him and Sonny discussing business at the docks once. I'm sorry Skye, but he'll never agree to work with you if he works for Sonny."  
  
I was indignant, "Why not?"  
  
"Uh, small newsflash Skye, Sonny hates you!"  
  
"But Sonny also hates Jax."  
  
"So.?"  
  
"So! Sonny loathes Jax way more than he does me! I'm sure if it was a battle between Jax and I, which this is by the way, he'd take my side!"  
  
"But you're my best friend and my sister Skye. And I'm just barely hanging in there at last on his list of favorite people, in case you didn't know."  
  
"Well, Ric doesn't have to do everything Sonny tells him does he?"  
  
AJ looked at me inquiringly, his brow raised.  
  
"Maybe Ric will help us despite Sonny."  
  
His look changed from inquisitive to skepticism in a hot second. I knew he didn't buy my plan but he would see. I'd somehow do this.  
  
"Hey! It's worth a shot!" I said resentfully. With that, I got up from the table and walked over to the table that Ric was occupying.  
  
I came up to his back and asked if the seat across from him was taken. He whipped around, obviously surprised to see me again, and hesitantly admitted that it wasn't. I smiled at him and shot my brother, who was watching, with a skeptic eye, from across the restaurant, an "I told you so!" look, before sitting in the unoccupied seat.  
  
"One would almost think you were stalking me," he said coolly, as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"One would almost think you weren't enjoying it," I shot back, matching his composure.  
  
He looked up at me at that, his expression clearly reflecting that he was impressed. "Touché."  
  
AN: Thanks for reading! Please Review! 


End file.
